


A Brother's Craft

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Gen, well it's soulmates but it's also mostly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Remus decides that fate can go and fuck itself when it tries to ignore his brother.Day 28: You’ll have an identical necklace to your soulmate, the only two of their kind, and they’ll glow when you come in contact with your soulmate.





	A Brother's Craft

The hammer swung down onto the anvil and the steel sang once more under the impact. A broad-shouldered figure stood tall against the fire illuminating the forge. The man lifted the orange glowing piece of steel and dunked it into a nearby bucket of water while steam erupted into the room. After a few moments, Remus retrieved the item and carried it over to the window to closer inspect it. The silver of the steel blended beautifully into the swirls of gold in the tiny crown. The rubies and emeralds that lined the seam blinked in the rising daylight. It was perfect.

Remus carried it over to an identical necklace that was already waiting on the shelf next to the door. He gently put it into a puke green box, closed it, and added a deliciously hideous blood-red bow.

Satisfied he took the other one and slid it over his head. It came to rest on his chest right next to the necklace that had appeared n his neck a day after his birth, at midnight precisely. It was a plain black snake with eyes made from topaz and emerald. But when the light hit it in the right angle it shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. No matter how many times Remus had tried to recreate this effect, it had failed every single time. Soulmate necklaces were something special even though everybody had them. Well, almost everyone.

Remus smile slipped away. Even more determined he gripped the present box and left the forge. He quickly mastered the short distance through his hometown to his house.  
As he entered he could hear the last notes of a Happy Birthday song even though dawn had barely passed and he had promised to be back from work in the morning to celebrate with them. As every year the scenery just seemed wrong, even the very last bit of the song didn't sound as enthusiastic as one would expect from parents singing for their freshly eighteen years turned son.

And as Remus expected, Roman sat at the table looking only short from miserable. Remus would probably do too if he compared the cake, decorations and the overall everything to his own celebrations yesterday. Because it may be Roman's birthday but it wasn't Remus' despite them being twins. Remus had been born two minutes before midnight and Roman followed only seven minutes later. Five minutes too late in their parents' opinion since they refused to let them celebrate their birthday together. They believed that it would bring bad luck for their elder son to associate too much with his younger brother. Bullshit Remus stopped believing as soon as he turned seven and Roman came home with a bleeding chin and scrabbed knees because some kid at school thought it funny to laugh at Roman over the fact he didn't have a necklace. Remus made sure that the kid learned the next day that laughing was hard with a broken jaw.

All these years made today even more important. He stepped up to the table and shoved his parents out of his way.  
"Here," he said with a grin. "Sorry, it's eighteen years late."

Roman's eyebrows furrowed and he opened the box, starring into it puzzled. Then he raised a questioning look to Remus and his twin proudly held up the matching piece around his own neck.

"Guess what? You're stuck with me for life, baby brother."

Despite the groan Roman let out at the nickname, he was smiling more than Remus had him on any birthday: "Only by seven minutes, dork."

Remus swore that he saw happy tears in his brother's eyes as he slipped the necklace over his head. Then he found himself wrapped into Roman's arms and heard a whispered: "Thank you." Remus hugged back with all of his strength and from then on, Roman never took off his necklace.


End file.
